


The Sealed Kingdom

by The_Architect_Of_Light



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Architect_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Architect_Of_Light
Summary: Somehow... You have made it into the world of Gensokyo. Good luck dear reader. You'll need it...
Relationships: Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

You have been walking for a while now.

There is the sound of a howl, possibly a wolf? 

You have no idea.

Moving through the forest you are in, eventually, you see a path.

This path looks like it was used a LONG time ago. 

As you move onto the path - There is the feeling of the ice-cold wind blowing against your skin.

You are wearing two layers but it is still extremely cold. 

Shivering; you make your way to the forest's exit - Spotting what appears to be a castle in the distance. It looks big and in the shadow of the Moon, it almost looks... Magical.

You have NEVER seen this before - Not in your wildest dreams. You know you cannot go back the way you came, for the sound of the wolf or wolves is coming closer. You must press on.

As you walk, you eventually feel as though you are being watched. The mist descends around you - Fog everywhere with very little in the way of light besides the Moonlight.

You hear footsteps coming towards you, so you turn around.

You see a teenage-girl with Blonde hair, a broom, and a... Witches hat.

This seems all so surreal. Much like the books you read as a child.

She looks at you with her golden eyes. Bouncing the Moonlight off of them like a Winter's Dream.

"Who are you?" 

The very words seem to be harsh yet simple. Difficult to respond to, but none the less, you try anyway:

"I am [your name]... Do you know where... Where I can find some warmth?" You ask her. You sound pathetically cold to your own voice, but you try.

"I know where you can. My name is Marisa, by the way, c'mon. I'm sure I can help you somehow. How long you been walking for?"

You are not even sure of yourself. Marisa seems like a gentle soul... But you get the distinct sense from her that she has powers beyond your understanding.

She walks up to you and wraps her hand around yours. Gently pulling you along. "You've been here for too long, [your name], perhaps its time you found somewhere nice to spend the night - As I can assure you, you do NOT want to go to that castle." 

"Wh-Why not?" You ask her.

Marisa narrows her eyes at you, and for a moment, you could've sworn she had your life in her hands. Well... That is the truth really, isn't it?

"That castle you see; is the illusion of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Very powerful people live there. I wouldn't go there if I were you. You don't even have magical abilities, do you?"

You shake your head. "No. At least... I don't think so." 

Marisa smiles at you. There's something odd in that witches smile...

Something. Haunting.

You can feel the forest moving behind you as the continuous wind rustles the leaves of the trees.

You walk with Marisa to a small tavern on the outskirts of the kingdom where the castle is... Or... The mansion as Marisa said.

"Yo! I'm here with someone new!"

You see several people turn to acknowledge Marisa but then when they look at you - They seem... Disinterested. Are you really, that, boring? 

You see another Blonde walk up to Marisa. "You should know better than to bring new people here, Marisa." 

Marisa puts a hand behind her head as she releases your hand from hers. Her hand was rather warm, you note.

"You got me there Alice. Hey, has Reimu come back from the Mansion yet?" 

"Oi."

Marisa turns to behind you, and her eyes widen, but before she can stop anything - You are hit on the back of the head by something hard.

You pass out...

This is your introduction to the Sealed Kingdom...

Day 2 will come when you wake up...


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you bring her here?"

"It wasn't my fault, Da'Ze! I saw her on the other side of the forest and I brought her here to make sure she wouldn't get hurt!" 

You hear these two voices as your mind is swimming. Aching from the pain; you try and lift your head and open your eyes. You feel a soft hand, much softer and warmer than Marisa's from the previous evening, you note, on your shoulder and gently pushing you back onto the bed.

"Y/N, it's best you keep your body laid down for the moment. Reimu and Marisa are arguing..." 

The voice that spoke your name is so soft... Very gentle and the hand feels warm and feminine...

"WE'RE NOT ARGUING!"

"Hmph. If you bring people in the realm of Gensokyo, they should know what they are in for."

"Alice, look at me Ze, I didn't want Y/N getting hurt!"

"Whatever. At least we all know she's safe here. Marisa..."

"I know, I know. Don't bring in any more visitors..."

"Not that. I want to talk to you - Downstairs."

"Eh? What about Alice?"

"I'll look after Y/N for now." 

You eventually tune out the voices and let your body fall back into a slumber. You feel as though your body will take some time to recover.

From deep within you, though, you can feel a small warm sensation. It's like magic almost, you imagine. You can't be sure. But maybe, Gensokyo... Being the place you ended up - might very well have given you a basic protection package.

Or maybe... Maybe the witch from last night did? 

You struggle to remember her name... Was it Mary? Marisa? Michelle? 

You decide that isn't important. You just want to rest for now.

You can hear the wind outside gently blowing against the windows with some soft noises every now and then as your body tunes out all noises and you fall into a deep sleep...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You don't know how long you were asleep for - But you slowly wake up of your own accord. Taking notice of a small bandage on the back of your head.

You open your eyes and you can see the girl from last night, the one with a Blue and White dress, Blonde hair, and Baby Blue eyes - Sitting by your bedside. She doesn't even look tired... She must've been up all night looking after you as you slept...

You slowly open your mouth.

"...A-Alice, right?" You are almost scared of everyone in this place. From the hard smack on the head last night to the events that are unfolding now - This is like something out of a fairy tale... At least. That's what you feel it's like.

Alice Margatroid looks up at you and smiles at you. You can sense a warm feeling from her... Almost motherly.

"That's right. Y/N, did you sleep well? I'm sorry for the sudden hit on the back of your head... Reimu was a bit... Heavy-handed."

You slowly nod as to not injure your head any further. "I feel better. Who is... Rei... Mu?"

Alice chuckles. "Reimu. Reimu Hakurei is her name. You'll meet her later on. She's the Shrine Maiden who looks after something called, the barrier." 

"B-Barrier?" You repeat.

Alice nods her head. "Yes-" 

You cut her off before she can say anything else as you see a doll moving on her shoulder. Your eyes widen. "Who... Who is that?"

Alice offers an even warmer smile as she points to the doll. "Who her?" You nod. "She's one of my dolls. See, I am a dollmaker. I use magic to give them a form of life... A sense of... Awareness, you know?"

You hum in interest. 

Gensokyo certainly is turning out interesting so far...

That much you are sure about.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Authors Section]

Voting Time!

Okay, at the end of each chapter guys/girls, I'm going to put three options that you can vote from. Basically, before the next chapter is written, I will count the votes and whichever wins, I will create the next chapter solely based on that vote.

So.

Option 1 - You ask Alice about what is Gensokyo and where you are.

Option 2 - You can attempt to get out of bed.

Or Option 3 - You can ask Alice about who Marisa is.

It's up to you, dear reader. Let's see where we go, eh? ;)


End file.
